Parallel Harry Potter
by Emilia Keon
Summary: this is a story written by me and typed by one of my friends. The story involves a girl named Emilia.You will have to read to find out more.I am not J.K. Rowling, most of the characters in this story are her's. A few are of my creation.
1. Chapter 1:On the Hill

Emilia sat up and squinted at the sun that was shinning in her eyes. She looked beside her as she felt a cold nose,

"Trevor, you silly." Emilia said as she petted the dog on his head. Emilia stood up and looked down the mountain, white dots covered its side. Emilia sighed and began to pick her way down the mountain. As she went she rounded up the sheep and herded them with the help of Trevor. As she reached the bottom of the mountain she bumped into her older sister who was also heading back to the house.

" It's such a beautiful day." Emilia said, looking at the sky.

"I couldn't agree more." Ali replied. The two of them worked with Trevor and got the sheep in the barn. As they closed the doors to the barn their mother yelled for them to come in for supper. Emilia sat down at the table and dug into her meatloaf and potatoes. As they were finishing up, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Emilia shouted. She ran to the door and opened it. In front of her stood the mailman, drenched to the bone.

"Mom!" Emilia yelled, as she invited the man into the house. She offered him a seat by the fire and got him a mug of coffee. Her mother brought a blanket and a couple of towels. Emilia got the mail from the mailbag, which looked more like a pile of mush. She placed a rack by the radiator and hung the envelopes and packages to dry. As she sifted through the paper packages and envelopes she placed their mail aside. Once the mail had been hung and the mailman was comfortably warm, Emilia sat down on the couch. She placed all the bills on one side and the other things on the other side. As she looked through the letters she stopped and starred down at a plain envelope. It had writing in green ink and was addressed to her. Emilia looked up and saw that no one was looking, so she slipped it into her apron pocket. She was about to continue sorting again when she noticed another envelope addressed to her. She placed the other letters aside and stood up, nodded to the postman and began to walk up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" her mother's voice came from behind her. Emilia turned around and looked at her mother who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going to bed early, I'm tired." she said, making an excuse. Her mother looked at her, but turned back into the room when a loud bang echoed from the kitchen. Emilia ran up the remaining stairs and slammed the door closed behind her. She collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes. As she began to fall asleep another loud bang echoed from the kitchen that caused her to jump. Emilia opened the door and looked down the hall toward the kitchen. She walked down the hall and entered the kitchen where she found her mother and sister standing in shock.

"What's happening?" Emilia asked, as she looked to see what the cause of the noise was. Neither her mother or her sister answered.

"Hello?" Emilia said, getting a little angry. Another crash echoed through the kitchen and Emilia turned around to find a pot twirling on the ground in front of her.

"Emilia? I thought you were going to bed?" her mother asked, seeming to have come out of shock.

"Oh ya," Emilia said, as she walked back to her room and shut the door again.


	2. Chapter 2:The Weird Letterman

As Emilia sat on her bed she slowly pulled out the envelope from her apron pocket. She placed it on her bed and placed the other envelope beside it. She was confused as to which to open first. The one with the plain black ink seemed to be less suspicious so Emilia grabbed it. She slipped her nail under the seal and tore it open. She unfolded the small piece of paper that was inside and read it.

Miss Emilia Keon,

If you are interested in the contents of the following letter please meet with me at the crossroad of Hillaway and Walkertilly.

Yours.

Emilia looked hard at the place underneath the yours, but all she could see was a smudge. Emilia threw the piece of paper on the floor and looked at the other envelope. She picked it up and looked it over slowly. When she reached the back of the envelope she saw a small ensign, which she didn't recognize. She slowly slipped her nail under the seal and began to tear it open. Emilia suddenly stopped and turned the envelope over. She looked closely at the address and her eyes grew large. The address read:

Miss Emilia Keon

House on the Hill

Walkertilly Dr., Ireland

Emilia looked at the address again as she thought what a weird address it was. She continued to rip open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper.As shepull it out she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Emilia shut her lamp off quickly and laid down, pretending she was asleep. Her door opened slowly and her mother crept in. She picked up the letter Emilia had thrown on the floor and put it in the garbage can. She then kissed her on the forehead and left her room, closing the door behind her. Emilia waited till her mother's footsteps faded down the hallway, then she sat up and turned her lamp back on. Emilia took the piece of paper fully out of the envelope and opened it. She read over the page wide eyed. It seemed to be inviting her to some kind of school, somewhere. Emilia was very interested since her parents didn't have enough money to send her to school. Emilia ran over to the garbage can and rummaged past the banana skins, pop cans, and moldy somethings. There at the bottom of the can sat the piece of paper, plain as ever. Emilia grabbed it and stuffed it and the other letter in her bedside table. She then changed into her pj's and slipped into her blankets. She shut off her lamp and fell into a deep sleep filled with pictures of a school with wizards and witches doing magic.

* * *

Emilia woke up the next morning to the sound of a rooster outside her window. She sat up and stretched, then opened up her drawer. There were the letters, just as she had left them the night before. Emilia took out the letter asking her to come to the school and closed the drawer again. She then got dressed and put the letter in her pocket and opened the door. Emilia stepped out into the hallway and went down the stairs leading to the kitchen. 

"Morning mommy." Emilia said, as she sat down at the table.

"You are in a happy mood this morning." her mother replied, as she sat a bowl of porridge in front of her.

"Mom I got a letter last night." Emilia said, as she blew on her spoon.

"You did!" her mother said, sounding interested. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down beside Emilia.

"Let me see." her mother said, holding out her hand. Emilia took the letter out of her pocket and placed it in her mother's outstretched hand. Emilia continued to eat her porridge as her mother read the letter. She finished eating just as her mother finished reading the letter.

"So." Emilia said, looking at her mother for some type of reaction.

"It is a good set of circumstances. It would give you a chance to get out of this place." her mother replied.

"Can I go?" Emilia said, hoping her mother would say "yes".

"Alright." her mother said, smiling. Emilia jumped up and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, Thank you." she said, over and over.

"Well you better pack your trunks. School will be starting in a week. Better to get you there earlier then later." her mother said. Emilia jumped up and headed for her room.

"Emilia?" her mother said.

"Yes." Emilia said, turning around.

"How are you going to get to the train station? Your dad has the car." her mother asked her. Emilia thought for a second and then remembered the other letter in her bedside table.

"One of my friends is driving me." she said. That seemed to work with her mother, so Emilia went up to her room to pack. She threw in her clothes and all the other things she thought she would need. That night Emilia had trouble sleeping, she was so excited. Trevor seemed to sense that she was awake and came into her room.

* * *

Emilia woke up the next morning rather late. She put on her glasses and looked at her watch and began to panic. She threw on her emerald green dress and put her black hair in a braid. She hauled her trunk down the stairs to the front door and then grabbed a quick breakfast. She was about to step out the door after giving her mother a kiss when she remembered the note still on her bedside table. She ran up the stairs, two at a time, and grabbed the note. She was back down the stairs in no time and out the door. She walked to the end of the driveway where she stopped and pulled out the note. She scanned it over and turned to the left and began to walk the 1-mile to the crossroad. By the time she reached it it was lunch and she was starving. She placed her trunk under the sign and sat on it. One hour turned into two and she was getting hungrier by the second. Emilia noticed a raspberry bush beside her and so she got up and gathered some in her dress. She sat back down and ate the berries as the sun began to set. She began to wonder where this person was she was supposed to meet; when she suddenly heard a pop behind her. She turned around and found herself face to face with a young man dressed inan outfit from a rock concert and along ponytail with an earring. 

"Hello." the man said.

"Hi." Emilia replied, nervously.

"My name is Bill Weasley. Dumbledore sent me to chaperon you." he said.

"Whose Dumbledore?" Emilia asked, looking at Bill weirdly.

"Whose Dumbledore?" Bill said. Emilia looked at her watch and then back at Bill who now seemed deep in thought.

"So." She said, getting impatient. Bill seemed to jerk back to reality and sat down on a large rock.

"I need to explain something to you." he said. Emilia looked at him as she got comfy on her trunk and waited.

"I can't find a easier way to say this but…" Bill paused. Emilia looked at him. She could feel the tension in the air. This was either going to be the worst or best thing to happen to her.

"You are a witch." he finally finished. Emilia sat there dumb founded, she didn't want to believe him, but something inside her knew it was true.

"So you are a…" Emilia began to say.

"A wizard." Bill finished with a smile.

"So the school is for wizards and witches?" Emilia said, connecting things in her mind.

"Yes." Bill replied. It all made sense now.

"Come with me." Bill said, as he held out his hand. Emilia grabbed her trunk in one hand and Bill's in the other. All of sudden Emilia felt herself being stretched and compressed all at the same time she couldn't see anything. As soon as it began, it ended and Emilia found her feet on solid ground. She looked up and saw a sign above her head it read: Leaky Cauldron. Bill stepped through the door and Emilia followed close behind him. The pub was dark and stuffy, lit by candles on the tables and walls.

"Evening Bill, the usual?" the man behind the counter said.

"Not today thanks. I need two rooms for tonight." Bill replied to the man's comment. The man noticed Emilia and seemed surprised.

"Miss Emilia Potter, I never thought I would see your beautiful face again." He spat out.

"I think you have the wrong person sir. My name is Emilia Keon." Emilia replied, a little weirded out. Before anymore could be said Bill grabbed Emilia by the hand and lead her up the stairs to her room. Emilia placed her trunk by her bed and headed back down the stairs for a bite to eat, she was starving. She found Bill sitting at a table drinking from a cup of yellowish liquid.

"What is that?" She asked, as she sat across from him.

"Butterbeer." Bill replied. A lady dressed in an apron came to the table to take their order. "Would you like anything?" She asked them.

"We'll have a Butterbeer and 2 soups please." Bill replied, smiling at Emilia as he did. The lady nodded and left, Emilia looked at Bill.

"Why did that man call me Emilia Potter?" She asked.

"Well …" Bill said.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Emilia listened intently waiting for Bill to continue.

"The family you live with is not your real family. You were placed with them to keep you safe. Your real parents names are Lily and James you have a twin brother named Harry." Emilia was again dumb founded at what Bill had told her.

"Why was I taken away from my parents?" Emilia asked, confused.

"There was an evil wizard who killed your parents and tried to kill your brother." he replied. "Where was I?" she asked again.

"You were in the hospital with a cold and He Who Must Not Be Named didn't know you existed." Bill answered. The soup arrived and the remainder of the evening was spent in silence.

* * *

The next morning, Emilia woke up and got dressed in the clothes she had on the day before. When she arrived down the stairs Bill was waiting for her. 

"Ready to go." he said, enthusiastically.

"Where are we going?" Emilia asked.

"Diagon Alley." Bill said, as he led her out the door. They arrived at a brick wall and Bill pulled out a stick from his pocket. He tapped the bricks and they began to form an arch. Emilia looked wide-eyed from the wall to the stick in Bill's hand. She then realized that what she thought was a stick was actually a wand. She followed Bill took her by the hand and led her to the bank. It was large, white, and had gold letters that spelt out "Gringotts Bank." Emilia waited outside the bank while Bill went into the bank to get her money. As she waited outside a tall man and a boy exited the bank and walked down the alley. As they passed, Emilia caught a glimpse of a lightning shaped scar on the boys forehead. Bill came out a few minutes later and led her to a book shop. He bought a big stack of books, which were her textbooks. Next she went to a clothing shop that was very different to the ones she had been in. On the walls hung robes and mirrors, and in the middle stood a short lady. She sized her and made the robes with a flick of her wand. They exited and headed across the alley to a small dusty looking shop. Emilia entered and Bill continued down the street, he said he had business to do.

"Hello?" she said, looking for some form of life. From around the corner an old man stepped out with an arm full of boxes.

"Hello." he said, replying.

"Are you here for a wand?" he asked her. Emilia nodded her head and the man pulled out a number of boxes. He handed her the wand from the first box and told her to flick it. She flicked it at the lamp beside her and it smashed.

"Nope, not that one." the man said. She tried a couple more, but they also didn't work.

"Try this maple and mahogany, phoenix feather, 10 inches." he said. Emilia took it and she felt a breeze blow around her and a warmth radiate through her whole body.

"Interesting…" he said.

"What is?" Emilia asked.

"You have the same wand as your great grandmother. She was the greatest witch of her time." he replied. Emilia was amazed. There was knock on the window behind her and she turned around. There in the window stood Bill holding a cage. In the cage was a small snowy owl. Emilia thanked the man, stuffed her wand in her pocket, and ran out the door.

"You got me an owl!" She exclaimed. Bill smiled and said,

"What are you going to name her?" Emilia thought for a second and then said,

"I think I will name her Elli." Bill agreed that it was a good name and so they went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

The next morning Bill woke her up early. 

"Time for school." he yelled through the door. Emilia pulled her trunk out of the back of the cab put it on a trolley and pushed it through Kings Cross Station. When they got to the bridge Bill stopped and passed Emilia her ticket.

"Go to platform 9 ¾." he said, then disappeared. Emilia headed toward platform 9-10 and as she headed down the causeway she overheard a conversation. She walked over to the girl and her parents.

"Do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?" she asked them.

"In fact we do." said the girl. As they continued toward the platform the girl introduced herself as Hermione. Emilia and Hermione ran through the passageway to 9 ¾ and made it just as the train was about to leave. Hermione and Emilia jumped on and with a blow of the whistle they were off to Hogwarts. They walked down the length of the train to find a compartment to sit in. they reached the last compartment and saw two boys about the same age sitting there. Hermione opened the door of the compartment and stepped in.

"May we sit here?" she asked them. One of the boys nodded, since he had a mouth full of candies. Emilia stepped in and sat down. She looked across at the boy in front of her. She felt like she was looking in a mirror. She looked to the boy's forehead and saw a small lightning shaped scar. Slowly things began to click in her mind.

"I'm Emilia." she said, holding out her hand to shake his.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." the boy replied. Emilia's eyes glazed over for a second, she couldn't believe it was happening.

"Harry?" Emilia said.

"Yes" Harry said.

"I don't know how to say this but I'm your twin sister." she said. The compartment was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"What?" the boy next to Harry said. Harry thought for a second and then looked Emilia straight in the face. Emilia began to cry. Harry leaned over and the two hugged. For 13 years there had been a piece missing from herand in one day it had been filled beyond capacity. When they had finished hugging,one of the school prefects came past the compartment.

"You should get your robes on, we will be arriving at the school shortly. O, and Ron you have chocolate on your nose." The prefect left them and continued into the next part of the train. From what he had said, she guessed that the orange haired boy was Ron.

"How did he know your name?" Emilia asked Ron.

"He is my brother." Ron replied. The four of them got their robes out and their trunks and waited for the train to stop. Emilia followed the flow of students out of the train and was greeted by a cold wind as she stepped onto the stone.

"First years this way!" A voice boomed over the talking voices. Emilia followed the voice and found herself standing in front of the man she had seen in Diagon Alley. Here though, he looked much bigger.

"Hello Harry." he said, as Harry came and stood beside her. Hagrid, as she would learn, led them down the hillside to a large lake.

"Groups of 4 please!" he said. Emilia, Harry, Ron and Hermione grouped up and stood by Hagrid. He led the groups to large boats and they stepped in. Once they were all in, the boats began to move across the lake by themselves. As they reached the other side, a fog that had hung, lifted and before them stood Hogwarts. It was a huge castle, bigger then one she had seen before. She looked at Harry and he smiled at her. When they docked, the first years jumped out and followed Hagrid up the stairs and into Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogweird

As they reached the top of the stairs the giant doors opened and light streamed out from within. There was a giant hall with a staircase on one side and more large doors on the other.

"Wait here." Hagrid said, once they had all arrived. Emilia scanned her surroundings and some how felt at home.

"Hello." said a woman, who stood in front of them. Once she had gotten their attention, she continued. "My name is Professor McGonagall, I am Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. When you enter through these doors you will be called by name and sorted into one of 4 houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Follow me." With that the group followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. When Emilia entered into the hall she was overwhelmed. At the front stood the teachers table and on either side stood two large fireplaces. The group was led up to the front, and a stool was placed in front of them. A large wizard hat was placed on the stool and the whole hall went silent. The hat began to speak in rhyme about the year to come and when he had finished the sorting began. When Emilia's name was about to be called she began to get butterflies.

"Emilia Potter!" Professor McGonagall read out. Emilia climbed up the steps, before she sat down she looked over at the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. He looked at her with a rather excited look, as if having not seen her in years, which was probably true. Emilia sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. A voice spoke into her ear.

"Ahh, a Potter I see. Hmm… interesting. You have all your parents good traits to. Let's see… Where should I put you? Gryffindor!" The hat said. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Emilia got off the stool and went to sit at the table. Harry was next, and Emilia hoped he would be in Gryffindor to. Harry walked up the steps and sat on the stool. It seemed like eternity before the hat finally yelled,

"Gryffindor!" Emilia felt like she was going to faint. Harry came and sat beside her along with Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore stood up and the room went quiet again.

"Let the feast begin!" he said. The tables that had been bare were now covered in every food you could imagine. Emilia piled her plate high with her favourites and sipped from a cup full of pumpkin juice, it was the best thing she had ever tasted. When the feast was over and everyone had felt like they could explode, the plates were cleared. Then a white mist began to gather over each table. From the mist came the forms of people, which Emilia recognized as ghosts. The ghost nodded at some 7th years and continued down the table. When he reached where the first years were sitting, he stopped and turned to them.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi." Ron said, a little scared.

"I am Nearly Headless Nick. Who might you be?" He said.

"Ron." Ron said, in a squeaky high-pitched voice, which made Emilia giggle. Nick heard her snicker and turned to her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Emilia." she said, without hesitation. Dumbledore stood again and spoke.

"First years follow your house prefects, the rest of you to your dormitories, have a pleasant night." With that the Great Hall began to clear and Emilia, Ron, Hermione, and Harry followed Ron's older brother Percy. They arrived at a large painting of a woman. Her form took up most of the frame and so, as she found out was nicknamed "The Fat Lady." Percy stopped in front of the portrait and pulled out a piece of paper from his robe pocket. He unfolded it and read it, then stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Jellied Slugs!" he spoke allowed. The portrait swung open as the first years ohed and awed. They filed through the doorway into the common room. On one wall was a large fireplace like the one in the Great Hall. Set around the outside of the room were tables and chairs where homework could be done. In the centre of the room facing the fireplace was two puffy couches and a lounge chair.

"Boys dorms are up and to the left. Girls the same on your right." With that Percy left through the portrait hole and the first years were left to themselves. One of the boys must not have been listening, because he began to climb up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. When he got about halfway the stairs went flat and he slid down hitting the ground a large "thud". Everyone laughed, and then went on their own ways to explore the castle. Emilia walked over to Harry who was looking out the window.

"Hey." she said, to Harry. Harry nodded but said nothing.

"Aren't you glad to be here?" she asked.

"Ya." he said, not looking at her. Emilia looked out the window and saw where he was looking. Stretched out before them was the lake they had crossed earlier and in it was reflected a large full moon. Emilia looked at Harry again and saw a look of pain on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Have you ever thought about what our mom and dad looked like?" he said. Emilia thought for a second then replied,

"Not really. I only found out a week ago and have been so busy I never thought on it." Emilia replied. Harry turned to her and smiled.

"I'm so glad I have someone to share this with." he said. The two of them sat on the couch and talked about their lives. Hermione and Ron climbed through the portrait hole and found the two still deep in conversation,

"We better get to bed. We have classes tomorrow." Hermione said. They all agreed and so went to their separate dorms. When Emilia entered there wasanother girl sitting on her bed.

"Hi!" Emilia said introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." she replied. They all quietly got into their pj's and tucked under the covers. Emilia laid there with her eyes open listening toa group of girls walk past the door. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Emilia dreamt that she and Harry were with their parents on a picnic. It all felt so real to her and she never wanted it to end.

* * *

"Emilia, wake up." she heard, a voice in her ear say. She opened her eyes and saw Jessica standing over her. 

"Get dressed quickly or you are going to miss breakfast." she said. Emilia stretched and changed into her robes. She brushed her hair and followed Jessica down the stairs. When they reached the Great Hall they all sat together and ate. When breakfast was over the Heads of House stood up and handed out the timetables for the year at Hogwarts. Emilia looked down at hers and scanned it over quickly. She saw that she had: Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and History of Magic. Emilia compared it to the rest of her friends and found that they were in the same classes together. Once Professor Dumbledore dismissed them they headed off for there first class. Emilia out of habit sat at the front. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat behind her and Jessica sat beside her. Their teacher came through the door of his office and walked down the stairs. Emilia looked at him very carefully and thought he seemed very peculiar. He stopped at the front of the class and cleared his throat.

"My name is P-Professor Q-Quirrel and I will be your D-Defence Against the D-Dark Arts teacher." he muttered. He turned to his attendance and fumbled with a pile of books in the process. As he turned, her eyes glanced the back of his head and a sharp pain encompassed her forehead. She looked at herself in a mirror and saw a small lighting shaped mark in the middle of her forehead. She turned to Harry and saw him touching his forehead. The rest of the class continued normally. When lunch arrived she caught up with Harry and the two sat next to each other.

"So what did you think about Quirrel?" she asked. Harry said nothing then turned to Emilia.


	5. Chapter 5: O my Scar

Emilia waited patiently for him to speak, looking him directly in the face.

"Come with me." Harry said, and he grabbed her hand. She followed him out of the hall and down the steps to the grounds. Harry brought her to a bench and sat her on it.

"Harry? What is it?" Emilia asked, now a little worried. Harry sat down beside her and cleared his throat.

"Did something weird happen to you when Quirrel turned around?" He asked her.

"Ya." she said.

"My scar hurt so bad, it never hurt before." Harry told her.

"I saw a scar on my forehead that had never been there before." Emilia said, showing him her forehead.

Harry could see clearly on her forehead a lighting shaped scar.

"That's weird, it's the same shape as mine!" Harry said. Emilia thought for a second then turned to Harry again. "It all makes sense a bit." she said.

"What does?" Harry asked.

"Well… Before two days ago we had never met and then all of a sudden we met on the train." she said.

"So?" Harry said.

"Well you remember when we hugged on the train." Harry nodded.

"Well, I felt a tingling feeling on my forehead and I didn't think of it as anything until now." Emilia told Harry. "But what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Well, you were attacked by Lord Voldemort, right?" she said, again Harry nodded.

"And both our parents were killed, right?" Harry nodded again.

"You got that scar because of it and so I must have somehow got one to." Emilia explained.

Harry was quiet for a second and then said, "It does make sense, but why did they burn?" Before Emilia could say anything, she found Professor Snape standing in front of them.

"What are the two of you doing out here at lunch?" he sneered. Emilia didn't know how to answer him.

"Being mischievous were you?" he sneered again.

"We will have to take this up with Professor McGonagall." he began to walk away.

"Professor!" Emilia yelled after him. Professor Snape turned around and glared at the two of them.

"Yes." he said.

"We were just…" before she could finish, Professor Snape interrupted her.

"Come with me… now!" That last word from Professor Snape echoed in her head. Harry and Emilia looked at each other then followed Professor Snape into the school. When they reached Professor McGonagall's office, Professor Snape left them and walked down the hallway. Almost tripping over a first year who had dropped his scrolls. Harry and Emilia knocked on the door and a voice said,

"Come in." Emilia opened the door and entered, followed by Harry. Professor McGonagall looked up from work as Harry shut the door.

"What is it?" she asked. Harry handed her a scroll Professor Snape had given him. She read it over and placed it on her desk.

"I never thought you would be the first two people to come into my office over such a matter." she said.

"What do you make of this?" she asked. Emilia looked at Harry and said,

"We were doing nothing wrong Professor. We were just talking." "And you couldn't talk in the Great Hall like everyone else?" she said.

"We wanted some privacy." Harry said. "What were you talking about that needed such privacy?" she asked. Emilia looked at Harry and then looked at her feet. She didn't know if Harry wanted others to know.

"I can't deal with this, I don't have the authority. I am sending you to the Head Master and he can deal with this." she sighed. Two seconds they were in Professor McGonagall's office. The next moment they found themselves in front of the Headmaster's large office doors. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and then disappeared with a 'pop'. From within Emilia heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Come in you two." Emilia opened the door which was quite light for it's size and stepped in. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking out the window.

"Sit." he said, looking at them. Harry and Emilia sat down on two chairs in front of him and waited for him to speak.

" Both Professor Snape and McGonagall have told me what happened. But I would like to hear from you." Dumbledore told them. Emilia explained the same thing she told Professor McGonagall.

"What were the two of you talking about?" he asked.

"Stuff." Harry said. Emilia eyed him, she didn't like lying. Professor Dumbledore then said,

"Harry you may leave, Emilia stay for a moment." With that said, Harry stood up and left, leaving Emilia sitting alone. Professor Dumbledore stood up and came to the other side of the desk. He sat down opposite her and looked her in the eyes.

"Emilia, I know there is more then what Harry said, please tell me." Dumbledore said. Emilia looked at him and saw that he knew.

"Harry and I were talking." Emilia said.

"You already told me that." Dumbledore said.

"Oh." Emilia said, playing with her hands.

"What were you talking about?" he asked. Emilia couldn't hold it in any longer. She told Dumbledore about Professor Quirrel, everything they had talked about. When she finished she collapsed in her chair. Dumbledore looked at her and shook his head. He took into account all that she had said. He had business to take care of so he left her there and called Hagrid to come get her.

* * *

When Emilia woke up, she found herself lying in her bed. Jessica sat next to her doing homework. Emilia sat up and looked around. 

"It's Friday night." Jessica said, before Emilia could ask. Emilia climbed out of bed.

"I've been out for that long." Emilia asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." Hermione said, coming through the door. Emilia grabbed her bag and dragged Hermione to the common room.

* * *

By the next morning Emilia had finished everything. 

"You're crazy." Hermione said at breakfast that morning. Harry had been sticking by her side ever since the day. Emilia took it as a good thing. She was the oldest, only by a few seconds, but still she was the oldest. She could see that he was still trying to get over that their parents had died, and that for 13 years he had a living family member. Emilia enjoyed playing mother to him and took pride in it at the same time. That night, Emilia decided to write a letter home. She wrote to her "mother" that she was having a wonderful time and that she missed them all greatly. She told her "mother" about her friends including Harry.

* * *

The rest of the year leading up to Christmas went by quickly and by then she had decided to stay. Hermione was also staying because her parents were going on a cruise. In the Great Hall, Emilia and Hermione sat drawing while Ron and Harry played wizard's chess. She didn't really like the game, for her it was to violent. When Christmas Eve came, Emilia helped Professor Flitwick decorate the Christmas Tree and also hung decorations in the Common Room.

* * *

That night, Emilia cuddled under the covers. She dreamed about her parents and Harry celebrating Christmas together. 


	6. Chapter 6: Powerful Present

The next morning Emilia woke up early. She got dressed and crept down the stairs. When she reached the common room it was completely quiet except for the crackling of the wood in the fire. Emilia sat down on one of the couches and looked around. In the far corner stood the Christmas Tree with a large pile of presents underneath, each labeled with their names. On the wall was a portrait of a sleeping wizard, and opposite was a blank canvas. Emilia smiled, she knew that it was the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. He loved to wander the portraits of the castle and Emilia decided that was where he was. Emilia turned around when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Down the stairs came two of her friends, Jessica and Harry. Ron and Hermione followed a few minutes later, still rubbing their eyes.

"Let's open some presents!" Jessica exclaimed, being the loudest of the bunch.

"Ok." everyone else said at the same time. They all laughed and passed each other their presents. Jessica opened her's first and held it up for everyone to see. It was a brand new wand with a book on simple spells. Hermione opened hers next and held hers up as well. It was an advanced spell book and an autographed copy of "Magical Me" by Gilderoy Lockhart. Ron opened his and frowned. It was a hand knit sweater with a large "R" on the front, he also got a bag of candies which made up for it. Harry opened his package and pulled out a long cloak, none of them knew what to say.

"Try it on." Ron said. Harry threw it on and his body disappeared.

"Cool" Jessica said.

"It's an invisibility cloak they're rare." Hermione informed them. They all looked at Emilia, it was her turn to open her present. She slowly tore the wrapping and discovered a box, the room was tense with anticipation. Emilia opened the box and at the bottom sat a ring. Emilia pulled it out and held it up to the light that was now streaming through the window. She saw now that it was a gold ring with an aqua coloured stone.

"What is it?" Ron asked, Hermione looked clueless. Emilia slipped it on her finger and a warmth emanated from it. They all got up and opened their stockings and found new quills and scrolls. In the very bottom Emilia found some owl treats for her snowy owl Elli. Emilia started to think about where Elli was, then she felt a slight breeze.

"Emilia?" Jessica said,

"I'm here." Emilia replied, but all that came out was a screech.

"Look an owl." Ron said, pointing in Emilia's direction. Emilia waved her arms but instead felt herself lift off the ground. She flew hap-hazardly to the window ledge and perched there. Hermione walked over to Emilia,

"Is that you?" she asked, Emilia nodded.

"Cool." Jessica said. Harry came over and Emilia sat on his arm.

"We'd better get you to Professor McGonagall." Harry said. They all left the common room, Emilia still perched on Harry's arm. When they arrived at the Professor's door, Jessica knocked. The door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"Yes." she said, then spotted Emilia on Harry's shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, you know owls are not allowed in the halls." she said.

"I know Professor, but we have a little problem." Harry said.

"Come in then." she replied. The group of them crowded into the office.

"What is it?" Professor McGonagall asked, once she had shut the door. Harry lowered Emilia to the desk and she hopped off. Harry pointed at Emilia and said,

"her." Professor McGonagall looked at the group.

"I am no specialist in owls, you should take it to Hagrid." she said. Emilia waddled over and picked up a spare wand that was lying on the desk. She then made the swish and flick motion with her head. The paper beside her began to float off the table. Professor McGonagall stood back dumbfounded.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" she asked them sharply.

"No Professor." Hermione said.

"Then why did you bring this owl to me?" she asked.

"I don't know how to say this, but that owl is Emilia." Jessica explained. Professor McGonagall looked at the desk.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" she said.

"Can owls do magic…" Hermione said. Professor McGonagall took it as a suitable answer. She held out her arm and Emilia stepped on.

"I can do nothing, she will have to transfigure herself." Emilia tried to say.

"How?" but all that came out was a "chirp."

"Emilia, think about yourself, what you look like." Professor McGonagall said. She sat Emilia in a chair.

" When you are ready." she said. Emilia thought about herself and felt a cool breeze pass around her. Emilia looked down at her arms and saw her hands. The ring still twinkled on her finger.

"Thank you, Professor." Emilia said.

"Your welcome, But I have a question." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes." Emilia said.

"How did you transfigure?" she asked.

"I got this ring for Christmas, this morning." Emilia replied, holding out her hand.

"Ah, I see. Be careful what you think of, Ms. Potter. These rings are very powerful." Professor McGonagall said. As she said this, Emilia caught a ring like hers glittering on the Professor's finger.

"Professor?" Emilia said.

"Yes, Emilia." she replied.

"Can you transfigure?" Emilia asked.

"Yes, but I am limited to the form of a cat, my ring is different." she said.

"The ring you have is rare." she continued. Once they had left the Professor's office, they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

The rest of the week went by normally, with Emilia being much more cautious about what she thought of. After classes on Friday's, Emilia would trek down to Professor McGonagall's office. She would give Emilia lessons on how to control her transfiguration. That night Emilia sat on her bed reading her D.A.T.D.A textbook. Suddenly it hit her that she had forgotten her scroll down in the Common Room. Emilia opened up the door quietly and crept out. She tip-toed down the stairs and entered the now dark Common Room. Emilia pulled out her wand from her robe sleeve. 

"Lumous." Emilia whispered, and her wand tip lit up, showering the room with light. There on the table in the corner was the scroll just where she had left it. As she picked up the scroll she heard a noise behind her. Emilia turned around and saw nothing.

"Hello?" she said, out into the darkness. When there was no reply, Emilia headed towards the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Mirror Image

"Emilia." A voice whispered from behind her. She jumped and her wand clattered to the ground, causing the room to go dark again.

"Who's there?" Emilia said, her voice quivering.

"Me." Harry said, appearing into the darkness.

"Don't do that." Emilia said, as picked up her wand and glared at him.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Harry told her.

"Do you know what time it is?" Emilia said.

"Please, Emilia." Harry begged.

"All right, but if we get caught it's your fault." Emilia said. Harry ducked back under his invisibility cloak and Emilia turned herself into a piece of paper, which Harry stuck in his robe pocket. Before long Emilia felt Harry's hand grab her and set her on the cold floor. Emilia got up off the ground and stretched.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't really know, but look." he said, pointing to the corner. In the corner stood a large mirror, covered in spider webs and dust.

"Stand in front of it." Harry told her. Emilia stood in front of the mirror and looked into it. She saw herself in the mirror, but there were other people there to. Her mother and father, Harry, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Suddenly she heard a noise from the far corner of the room. Emilia transfigured and hid behind the mirror, but Harry was to slow.

"Hello, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Hello, Professor." Harry replied, hanging his head.

"You are not in trouble this time Harry." he said,

"and neither are you Emilia." he continued, looking towards the mirror. Emilia fluttered out from behind the mirror and perched herself on Dumbledore's finger.

"You are getting very good at that, Emilia." he said, smiling. He set her down on the floor and she transfigured back to her normal self.

"You two better get back to your beds." Dumbledore told them.

"Yes, Professor." Emilia said, and she headed towards the door.

"Professor?" Harry said, before she reached the door.

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"What is that thing?" Harry said, pointing to the mirror.

"That Harry, is the Mirror of Erised." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh." Harry said.

"How could I see my parents if they are dead?" Emilia blurted out. Dumbledore smiled at her and said,

"The mirror shows whatever your heart desires." When Emilia and Harry got back to the Common Room after talking to Dumbledore, they each went their separate ways. Emilia crawled into her bed but couldn't sleep. She lay in her bed thinking about classes starting, and her parents. As she thought of them, who they must have been, tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Jess said, from her bed.

"I'm fine." Emilia blurted out, as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Are you sure, you don't sound fine." Jess continued.

"I'm fine." Emilia yelled, and she turned so her back was to Jess. Emilia closed her eyes and sighed. She eventually fell asleep under her

covers in her robe.

* * *

When she woke the next morning her eyes were still puffy and she had a bad migraine. Hermione helped her out of bed and brushed her hair. 

"This isn't like you Emilia, you're acting like a zombie." Hermione thought out loud. Emilia said nothing and continued to look off in the distance. As they ate breakfast in the Great Hall, Emilia said nothing. This continued for the rest of the day. As they sat in the Common Room that night, Emilia finally spoke.

"Do you know when were going to have that New Years wizard banquet?" she said. Everyone starred at her, almost shocked.

"It is going to be next week." Hermione told her.

"Thanks." Emilia replied, and she headed off to bed. A whole week went by and Emilia still hadn't told anyone what was bothering her. The night of the New Years Banquet, all the girls got dressed up and did their hair. All the boys wore tuxedos and ties. The group of friends headed down together. They enjoyed the wonderful food and danced. As Emilia danced with Harry she began to get choked up and her makeup began to run. Hermione saw this and the two of them rushed to the girl's washroom. While they were gone Jess took turns dancing with Harry and Ron. Just as they were about to start a slow dance, the doors of the Great Hall banged open and Professor Quirrel ran through them.

"Troll in the Dungeon!" he yelled. The whole Hall went into a panic. Students were running every which way and some were in such shock that they just stood and cried.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. This word bounced off the walls covered in streamers; the ceiling covered with jack-o- lanterns; the tables covered with candies and other delicacies. The whole room went dead quiet.

"I want all houses to return to your dormitories immediately." Dumbledore said calmly. The students filed out, and the Great Hall was left bare except for the limp form of Professor Quirrel on the floor. As Harry, Ron and Jessica headed up the stairs they all remembered that Hermione and Emilia were still in the washroom.

"Let's go!" Harry told Ron and Jessica and so they rushed off in the direction of the girl's washroom.

* * *

Hermione shut the door behind Emilia and grabbed a piece of toilet paper from a stall. "Here, wipe your eyes." Hermione told Emilia. 

"Thanks." Emilia said.

"What's been bugging you?" Hermione asked, fixing her hair in the mirror. Emilia sat down on the floor her back against the stone wall.

"I saw my parents in this special mirror." Emilia said, deciding to finally confess.

"Really, what kind of mirror was it?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It shows you whatever your heart desires." she explained. Suddenly they heard large footsteps echoing down the corridor heading in their direction.

"What should we do?" Emilia said, looking at Hermione frantically.

"Hide." Hermione whispered. The two girl's ran into the last stall just as the washroom door crashed open. Emilia grabbed her wand, ready to use it if need be.

"What is it?" Hermione whispered, below her breath. Emilia looked under the door and saw a large troll standing in the doorway. Emilia looked at Hermione and gulped.

"It's a troll." Emilia whispered. The troll heard Emilia and began to get agitated. He stomped into the middle of the room and began to break the stalls with a large wooden club he held in his hand. Both Hermione and Emilia screamed.

* * *

Harry, Jessica and Ron heard them as they raced down the corridor. They entered the washroom just as the troll broke the last stall and had Emilia and Hermione cornered. 

"Hey, stupid!" Ron yelled at the troll, as he hit him in the head with a stick of wood. The troll turned around and started to swing his club at them.

"What should we do now?" Harry yelled, above the troll.

"Use your wand!" Hermione yelled. Harry pulled out his wand and got hit square in the chest with the club. Harry was lifted off the ground.

"Help!" he yelled. Ron looked confused at Hermione.

"Swish and flick!" Emilia yelled, tracing the air with her finger.

"Oh great." Harry yelled, Emilia looked up. There was her brother, hanging from the trolls neck, his wand stuck in the trolls nose.

"Nice one!" she yelled up at him. Just as she said this Harry fell and landed hard on the stone next to her and Hermione.

"Are you all right!" Emilia exclaimed.

"I'll be fine." Harry said, rubbing his backside.

"Help!" Ron sputtered. Emilia looked up from Harry and saw Ron frozen in place.

"Come on, you can do it, swish and flick!" Emilia repeated.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled. The troll swung his club, but it remained in mid-air. Ron flicked his wand and the club landed with a thud on the trolls head. It swayed back and forth and collapsed onto the stone floor.

"That was amazing!" Emilia shouted, as she stood up and gave Ron a hug. Ron blushed, but before he could say anything, a group of teachers led by Dumbledore, entered the washroom.


	8. Chapter 8:Double,Double Toil and Trouble

The washroom was silent except for the sound of running water and the slow breathing of the troll.

"Well, we better go to bed, it's getting late." Jessica said, heading towards the door.

"You will stay right there, Miss. McErlean." Snape hissed.

"It's alright Severus." Dumbledore replied. "Professor Quirrel you can take care of this troll and the four of you can report to Professor McGonagall's office."

"Yes Professor." they said, and so headed off in the direction of Professor McGonagall's office. Harry then remembered that he had forgotten his wand. He turned around to head back when he was met by Peeves.

"O, four wizzy wizards!" he chuckled.

"Hello Peeves." Emilia said.

"I've got something, and you can't get it!" he chimed, as he waved Harry's wand in front of their faces.

"Give that back!" Harry yelled. Peeves began to float down the hall shouting

"You can't make me." over and over again. Emilia drew her wand

"Petrifacus Totalis!" she shouted, as a stream of light shot from her wand and surrounded Peeves. He went rigid, and the wand clattered to the floor.

"Thanks." Harry said, as he picked up his wand.

"What about Peeves?" Jessica asked.

"It will ware off." Emilia told her. When they arrived at the door, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, and she didn't look happy.

"All of you inside." she said, opening the door. They filed in and Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk.

"First of all, Dumbledore asked you simply to come to my office and you arrived late."

she said, staring at them.

"Peeves got in our way." Jessica explained.

"Fine." Professor McGonagall said, and so she dropped the topic.

"What were you boys doing in the girl's room?" she asked, looking at Harry and Ron who were now blushing.

"When we heard about the troll, we headed to the dormitories." Ron explained. From that, Harry, Hermione, Emilia, and Jessica explained what had happened. When they had finished, McGonagall sat looking at them.

"10 points from Gryffindor for you boys being disobedient, but I will award each of you 5 points for dumb luck, you may leave." With that said, the group of friends went back to the Common Room. As they headed down the hall, Snape walked in front of them and then turned a corner towards the dungeon.

"Did you notice something about Snape?" Emilia asked her friends when they reached the Common Room.

"Ya, he was limping." Ron said, agreeing with her.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Jess yawned. With that, they all decided to go to bed.

* * *

Classes continued normally the next day, with only the girl's washroom "out of order." Rumors floated around about what happened, and the group of friends would laugh when they heard some of the rather far fetched ones. Mid-term exams came quicker then most students liked. Hermione was freaking out as usual and Ron was completely lost. Emilia and Jess became study buddies and felt rather confident with what they knew.

* * *

When morning of mid-terms came, Emilia was up bright and early to get some last minute studying in. Once everyone had woken up Emilia went down to breakfast and everyone ate more then their fill, because they were so nervous. When everyone was finished, they were ordered out into the foyer and then into groups by the house prefects. The foyer was filled with discussion about last year's exams, answers to questions and recitations of spells. The Great Hall doors swung open and the students filed in. Emilia found a seat in the first year section and took out her wand, quill, and scrolls. Then the teachers walked up and down the rows taping each person's items. Emilia didn't understand the reason of this till one of the teachers tapped a student's scroll and answers materialized on the page. The scroll was confiscated and the teachers continued on. Once every student had been checked, scrolls materialized in a nice pyramid at the top of each desk. Emilia grabbed the top one and opened it. At the top in bold writing was the word "Charms." Emilia smiled, her 2nd best subject was charms and so she read on. The scroll instructed her to walk to the front of the row and wait for a teacher to test her. As she walked to the front she saw Ron sweating over potions and Hermione frantically scribbling on a scroll labeled "History of Magic." Emilia stood and waited for a teacher to come to her and as she waited she observed the ceiling. It mirrored the beautiful, calm, sky outside, a perfect day.

"Follow me Miss. Potter." Snape told her. As she followed him to a side room she thought, "Why me!"

"Draw your wand, I will be testing you on both Charms and Transfiguration." he told her, as he shut the door. Emilia took her wand and held it in her hand. Snape took her through all the charms, which she executed perfectly. Then he instructed her through transfiguration, which she also executed perfectly. She waited for her final transfiguration spell, but Snape said nothing. She looked at him. Snape stood looking very puzzled at the scroll he was holding.

"Is there a problem Professor?" Emilia asked.

"No." Snape replied sharply, without looking up.

"Professor McGonagall wishes for you to transfigure yourself into a unicorn." he said, with a questioning voice.

"Yes, Professor." Emilia replied. Snape stood looking at her, waiting it seemed, for what he thought was impossible at her age. Emilia thought hard about all the pictures of unicorns she had seen. What a unicorn would feel, the heaviness of the horn, the feel of the wind while running. Emilia felt the characteristic breeze of air she had gotten use to. Emilia heard the sound of her hooves on the cobble stone. She looked at Snape, through her unicorn eyes. Snape had the expression of a three year old just meeting Santa on his face.

"You may return to your desk." Snape mumbled out, becoming speechless. Emilia returned to her normal self.

"Thank you Professor." she said, and so left the room. The remainder of exams was all rather easy for Emilia; all though she had a feeling that she hadn't gotten a few dates in History of Magic. It was a Friday, Emilia remembered as she left the Great Hall and headed towards the Common Room. As she crossed the foyer to the staircase, she heard someone behind her.

"Emilia!" the voice said.

"Ya." Emilia replied, as she turned around. She then saw that it was one of the girls in her Charms class that she sat next to.

"Hey Angel." she said.

"Hey." Angel said, as she caught up to Emilia.

"What is it?" Emilia asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with Charms." Angel asked. Emilia thought about it. Angel was one of her best friend even though she was in Slytherin, but that didn't really matter to her.

"Ok." Emilia said. Angel beamed,

"Thank you so much."

"We will meet outside on the hill by the Quidditch pitch tomorrow." Emilia told her. Before Angel could reply, Draco came walking in their direction.

"Angel what are you doing hanging out with scum?" he said.

"None of your business Draco." Angel said.

"Mr. Malfoy, come with me, we found something you might want." Professor McGonagall said, sticking her head out from behind the doors of the Great Hall. The look on Draco's face was one of shear annoyance. Emilia stuck out tongue at him and Angel laughed. Emilia continued up the stairs, and when she reached her bed, she collapsed on it and fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Emilia looked to see who was up. Hermione's bed was empty, but Emilia guessed she had gone to extra help, for History of Magic. Emilia changed her robes and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she got to the table Jess joined her and the two of them talked about the exams. When they had finished Harry and Ron had still not arrived.

"Well I can't wait around, I have to go help Angel with Charms. We are by the Quidditch pitch." Emilia told Jess, and then she got up and left. Emilia walked slowly down the hill towards the Quidditch pitch. She let the sun beam down on her back. She passed Hagrid's hut and waved to him. As she continued towards the meeting place she ran into Angel and the two of them went to the practice hill. The practice hill was where Emilia went when she had nothing better to do. There was a supervising teacher, usually Professor McGonagall, who would sit and correct papers. Today the hill was rather empty for a weekend, but then she remembered that most students were at Hogsmead.

"Looks like we picked a good day." Emilia said, as she sat on the grass and opened her Charms book. As Angel opened her book, Emilia glanced around to see who the supervising teacher was. Professor Flitwick came trotting down the hill between students observing what they were doing. Along the way, he had to put a clump of grass out that had been set alight by one of her classmates, Neville. Emilia took her wand out of her pocket and then looked at Angel.

"So, what do you need help with?" she asked.

"I can't seem to get Lumos or Wingardium to work." Angel explained.

"Let's see then." Emilia said. Angel stood back and said

"Lumos." As she did a light flickered at the end of her wand and then went out again. "Try this." Emilia told Angel standing beside her. Emilia held her wand gently in her hand; she thought the word "Lumos" and her wand lit.

"How did you do that!" Angel exclaimed.

"You can't just say it, you must also think it." Emilia explained. Angel nodded and thought about the word "Lumos" slowly the tip of her wand began to glow.

"I'm doing it!" Angel shouted. They then went on to Wingardium Leviosa.

"Emilia!" A voice yelled from behind her. Emilia turned around and saw Jess coming towards her.

"What is it?" Emilia asked, a little worried.

"It's Harry." Jess panted, "He is in the hospital wing!"


	9. Chapter 9: When it’s been said and done

Emilia ran up the hill after Jess. They ran up the stairs and burst into the hospital wing, sliding half the way. Emilia ran over to Harry's bed and knelt down beside him.

"Oh, Harry." she said, caressing his hand.

"Please don't leave me." she continued, starting to cry. Jessica slipped out the door to let Emilia be alone. Emilia looked at Harry's limp body and then at his face.

"It can't be this easy for you to leave." she whispered, crying into her arm.

"Emilia." A voice said behind her, which caused her to jump. Emilia stood up and turned around, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Professor, I'm sorry, I'll go." Emilia mumbled.

"No." Dumbledore said.

"Come here." he motioned to her, sitting on one of the beds. Emilia walked over and sat beside him.

"Emilia, I want you to know that what Harry did was very great." he told her.

"He battled with Voldemort in the form of Professor Quirrel." he continued. Emilia began to cry and Dumbledore embraced her. Emilia let her head rest against him and let her tears fall.

"Emilia." he said, looking at her.

"Yes." she replied.

"You don't have to worry, you will never be alone." he said.

"What do you mean?" Emilia asked.

"I am your Grandfather Emilia, but in order to protect both you and Harry, no one could know." he said, smiling at her. Emilia now saw Dumbledore in a different way, a man who had so much love for both her and Harry but couldn't show it.

"Emmie." Harry's voice came from across the room. Emilia looked at Dumbledore and then went over and sat beside Harry.

"You are so amazing, Harry." Emilia told him.

"I let you down." Harry said.

"How?" Emilia asked.

"I couldn't bring back our parents." he said. Emilia looked at Harry and took his hand.

"Everything is fine, and Harry, we will never be alone again." With that Emilia stood up, nodded at Dumbledore and walked down to the Great Hall. As she walked down the steps, Emilia spotted a large group of students at the bottom. Emilia pushed her way through and came face to face with Draco.

"Well, well, Miss. I am so powerful Potter." he teased.

"You are so lame Draco." Emilia said back.

"O, I'm so hurt." Draco continued.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy now?" he jeered, making fake crying noises.

"Shut up!" Emilia yelled.

"Make me!" Draco answered.

"Silencio." Emilia whispered. Draco grabbed his throat and tried to yell, but no noise came from his mouth. All the students began to laugh and make fun of Draco.

"What is all this commotion?" Dumbledore asked, as he came to the bottom of the stairs followed by Harry. Malfoy began gesturing frantically towards Emilia. Dumbledore looked at her andthen at Draco. Dumbledore murmured something and cast his hand towards Malfoy.

"She cast a spell on me!" Draco screamed, finally being able to speak.

"No, need to scream Draco, we all have good ears." Dumbledore said.

"Everyone to the Great Hall except you." he said, pointing at Emilia. She rolled her eyes and stuffed her wand inside her sleeve. Dumbledore motioned Harry toward the Hall and walked over to Emilia

"Why do you have to get into trouble, you know perfectly well that you can't cast spells around such a large group of people." he said, looking at Emilia sternly.

"He deserved it." Emilia snapped, turning her back to him.

"What do you mean, explain?" Dumbledore said.

"He was teasing me and Harry." Emilia explained.

"I see." Dumbledore sighed, scratching his long beard.

"Turn around Emilia." he said. Emilia turned around and looked him in the face.

"Your mother was just like you, I only knew her for a short time before she left home. Just the same, you are different you've got your father's temper." he chuckled. Emilia smiled and hugged him.

"I'll try." she said. Dumbledore motioned toward the Great Hall and then left. She sat at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Jess and sat across from Hermione.

"We are down 250 points." Ron whispered, loudly. Emilia looked at the counters and nodded. The whole Hall was covered in green, the colour of Slytherin. Emilia felt happy for Angel, since she had been working hard on her charms and aced her exams.Angel waved to her from across the Hall as Dumbledore entered. The Hall went quiet and Dumbledore pulled a scroll out from beneath his robes. He passed it to Snape who read it and stormed out of the Hall by the side door. Emilia looked at Dumbledore; he had the twinkle of a child in his eyes. Emilia smiled and winked at him.

"Before we award the House Cup, I would just like to Congratulate the Gryffindor Quidditch team on their win." Dumbledore said. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and applause.

"Now!" Dumbledore continued, as the Hall went quiet again.

"There are a few last minute points to award. First, 50 points each to Hermione, Ron and Neville for the use of smarts, cunning, and courage, respectively. Second I award Harry Potter 80 points for saving this school and the world for a short time from evil." Dumbledore said. Applause echoed through out the Hall.

"We are only 20 points away from winning." Jess yelled.

"Finally, I wish to award, Emilia Potter with 30 points, for making this school a wonderful learning environment for all, no matter what house." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"We won." Harry said.

"I think, by my calculations that a change in décor is in order." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands. With a gust of wind, the green changed to red and the Hall filled to the brim with cheers, hoots, hollers and groans, from the Slytherins. That night, after the end of the year feast, Emilia climbed into bed and fell asleep.

"Life was perfect." she thought.


	10. Chapter 10:Dreadful Dursley's

The next morning Emilia woke up and packed her trunk. She placed Elli in her cage and made her bed. Suddenly there was knocking on the glass window beside her. She turned and saw an owl perched on the ledge outside. She gently opened the window and the owl flew in, landing on her bed. Emilia sat down beside it and untied the scroll attached to its leg.

"Thank you." she said. With that the owl took off back out the window. Emilia stared at the scroll and then decided to open it. She unrolled it slowly so that it wouldn't smudge and read the scratchy writing she knew to be Dumbledore's.

Dearest Emilia,

Please come to my office, I have urgent news. The password is "Lemon Drop."

Come quick.

Dumbledore

Emilia rolled it back up and stuffed it in her trunk. She then exited the common room and took the staircases up to the top floor. She ran down the hall and collided with Professor Snape who had just exited from his room.

"Mrs. Potter! Watch where you are going." he said, in a not so happy voice.

"Sorry." Emilia said, continuing down the hall towards Dumbledore's office.

"In trouble again are we." he sneered, with a content look on his face before he disappeared around the corner. Emilia ignored his last comment and found herself in front of a large Eagle like statue.

"Lemon Drop." she said. The statue began to move and steps formed. Emilia stepped on and held on for dear life. She hated heights. When she reached Dumbledore's office doors, he was there waiting for her.

"Thank you for coming as soon as you could, Emilia." he said, opening the door for her. Emilia stepped in and found Harry already sitting at Dumbledore's desk. She sat down and smiled at him. Harry smiled back, but she could tell it was false.

"Harry could you please leave us for a moment." Dumbledore asked. Harry stood up and went and sat in a small sitting room off the main office.

"Why is Harry so sad?" Emilia asked.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore replied.

Emilia looked at him as if saying, "Are you blind." Dumbledore smiled,

"No I am not." he said, a sparkle in his eye. Emilia nodded and dropped the subject.

"So what is so urgent." she said. Dumbledore took out a piece of paper.

"This is very serious business Emilia." Dumbledore began. "I am telling you this as both your Grandfather and Headmaster." Emilia nodded looking Dumbledore straight in the face.

"Now that you have come in contact with Harry, and Voldemort knows you exist, you are not safe. I am saddened to tell you this, but you will not be able to return to your host family." Dumbledore explained. Emilia looked at her hands and then out the window.

"I understand. I wouldn't want them to be hurt." she said.

"They will have a memory charm cast on them so they will not remember that you exist." Dumbledore explained.

"Where will I live then?" she asked, panicked.

"You must go live with your Aunt Petunia, your mother's sister, along with Harry." he replied.

"Why can't we stay with you?" Emilia stressed.

"I can't explain that right now." Dumbledore said.

"Harry! Come here please." he called. Harry came and sat beside Emilia.

"Harry I need you to give this to your Aunt when you arrive home. If she gives you any trouble, send me an urgent owl." Dumbledore told him. Harry took the letter from Dumbledore and put it in his pocket.

"You should go before you miss the train." Dumbledore said, coming out from behind the desk. Harry stood up, said good-bye, and left. Emilia followed him with her eyes till he vanished around the corner. Emilia walked over to Dumbledore and hugged him. Tears began streaming down her cheek.

"Now, now Emilia." Dumbledore said, taking her head in his hands.

"You will see me next year." he continued.

"I love you." Emilia said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you and your brother very much too, tell him that." Dumbledore said, kissing her on the forehead. Emilia said good-bye, and followed the stairs down to the foyer and out the front steps, waving to Professor McGonagall as she went. Emilia jumped on the train and joined her friends, including Angel in one of the compartments. The train slowly pulled up to platform 9 ¾ as Emilia changed into her clothes. They all said good-bye, gave hugs, and went their separate ways. Harry and Emilia jumped in a taxi and headed to the Dursley's house. Harry told Emilia how mean they were and how much they would loath everything about her. Emilia pulled her things out of the cab's trunk and hauled it to the door. Harry knocked and a boy's voice shouted, "Coming!"

The door opened and Dudley stood there staring at them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he shouted, looking rather annoyed. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came to the door. All three of them stared coldly at her and Harry. Harry handed them the letter and forced his way inside, dragging Emilia after him. Aunt Petunia turned and glared at Emilia.

"Wonderful! Another Potter to take care of." she sneered, in a way that reminded Emilia of Snape. Harry and Emilia were forced into Dudley's old bedroom and that was where they spent the summer. Locked doors and bared windows.


End file.
